prettycurefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Magie Âla・Danke
thumb|right|300 px ist das zweite Ending der Staffel Magic Girls Pretty Cure!. Das Lied wurde von Takahashi Rie, Horie Yui und Hayami Saori gesungen. Das Lied wird CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magie die zu einem Lächeln wird~ als Schlusslied ersetzen und seinen ersten Auftritt in Magic Girls Folge 22 haben. Lyrics TV Länge |-|Romaji= M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! Ara ara ara・mōdo Saishin ryūkō mahō no sutekki Ara ara ara・dōmo Sora tonde gottsunko "Kyō wa ne hare ga ī!" "Rein būtsu desho ame ga ī!" "Kurukuru tenki ga kawatteru yo!" Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Wagamama wa oshare janai ne Jiyū wa suteki to itte mo Rūru wa arimasu oyakusoku Dezāto no jerāto wo shirokuma・saizu e Itazurana ano inu wo egao ni shichaimashita Shukudai mo supōtsu mo jibun no chikara de! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Sankaku no niji pinku no pūru Hachamecha wachawacha de gomen ne Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! |-|Kanji= M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ アラアラ　アラ・モード 最新流行　魔法のステッキ アラアラ　アラ・ドーモ 空飛んで　ごっつんこ 「今日はね　晴れがいい！」 「レインブーツでしょ　雨がいい！」 「クルクル　天気が変わってるよ！」 キュアップ・ラパパ！ わがままは　おしゃれじゃないね 自由はステキといっても ルールはあります　お約束 デザートのジェラートを　シロクマ・サイズへ いたずらなあの犬を　笑顔にしちゃいました 宿題もスポーツも　自分のちからで！ M.A.H.O　M.A.H.O 三角の虹　ピンクのプール はちゃめちゃわちゃわちゃで　ゴメンネ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ |-| Übersetzung= M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ Âla Âla Âla・mode Das neust beste Item ist der Magische Stab Âla Âla Âla・Danke Hoch in der Luft fliegend "Es ist ein guter, sonniger Tag" "Gummistiefel und Regen sind auch gut!" "Das Wetter wechselt und dreht sich herum und rum!" Cure Up・RaPaPa! Das steht mir nicht, wenn ich egoistisch bin Auch wenn die Freiheit toll klingt I habe versprochen, diese Regeln die ich befolge Dieser Nachtisch of Gelato hat die Größe・für einen Eisbären I muss lächeln, denn dieser Hund ist sehr sehr frech Wir müssen unsere Hausaufgaben mit unserer eigenen Kraft erledigen! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Das Regenbogen Dreieck erstellt einen pinken Pool Es tut mir leid, dass ich ein Schwätzer bin Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Vollversion |-|Romaji= M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! Ara ara ara・mōdo Saishin ryūkō mahō no sutekki Ara ara ara・dōmo Sora tonde gottsunko "Kyō wa ne hare ga ī!" "Rein būtsu desho ame ga ī!" "Kurukuru tenki ga kawatteru yo!" Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Wagamama wa oshare janai ne Jiyū wa suteki to itte mo Rūru wa arimasu oyakusoku Dezāto no jerāto wo shirokuma・saizu e Itazurana ano inu wo egao ni shichaimashita Shukudai mo supōtsu mo jibun no chikara de! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Sankaku no niji pinku no pūru Hachamecha wachawacha de gomen ne Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! "Ara ara ara・don'na yume ni mahō wo tsukaitai no?" "Happī ni naru tame no otetsudai shitaina" Ara ara ara・dōmo Arigatō hāto wo uketoru ne Kotae wo shittete mo oshienai de Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Kyōkasho de mananda hisutorī "Pinchi wo sukuou!" Chotto matte rekishi wo kaete wa ikemasen Dekinakatta makenakatta tobira ga hiraita Sora wo tonda hoshi e itta shukufuku sareta ano hi Hatsumei mo unmei mo doryoku to kibō de! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Shinjite ireba zettai dekiru Mechakucha ara arana mainichi Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! Yume wo miru kokoro kara afuredasu hikari Imēji wo honmono ni sore ga min'na no mahō Shukudai mo supōtsu mo jibun no chikara de! Utai kitta hashiri kitta shukufuku sareta ano hi Taiken mo hakken mo doryoku to kibō e! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Shinjite ireba zettai dekiru Mechakucha ara arana mainichi Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! |-|Kanji= M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ アラアラ　アラ・モード 最新流行　魔法のステッキ アラアラ　アラ・ドーモ 空飛んで　ごっつんこ 「今日はね　晴れがいい！」 「レインブーツでしょ　雨がいい！」 「クルクル　天気が変わってるよ！」 キュアップ・ラパパ！ わがままは　おしゃれじゃないね 自由はステキといっても ルールはあります　お約束 デザートのジェラートを　シロクマ・サイズへ いたずらなあの犬を　笑顔にしちゃいました 宿題もスポーツも　自分のちからで！ M.A.H.O　M.A.H.O 三角の虹　ピンクのプール はちゃめちゃわちゃわちゃで　ゴメンネ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ 「アラアラ　アラ・ドンナ　夢に魔法をつかいたいの？」 「ハッピーになるためのお手伝いしたいな」 アラアラ　アラ・ドーモ ありがとう　ハートをうけとるね 答えを知ってても教えないで キュアップ・ラパパ！ 教科書で学んだヒストリー 「ピンチを救おう！」 ちょっと待って歴史を変えてはいけません できなかった　まけなかった　扉がひらいた 空を飛んだ星へ行った　祝福されたあの日 発明も運命も　努力と希望で！ M.A.H.O　M.A.H.O 信じていれば　ぜったいできる めちゃくちゃアラアラな毎日 魔法つかいプリキュア！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ 夢をみる　こころから　あふれだす光 イメージをほんものに　それが　みんなの魔法 宿題もスポーツも　自分のちからで！ 歌い切った　走り切った　祝福されたあの日 体験も発見も　努力と希望へ！ M.A.H.O　M.A.H.O 信じていれば　ぜったいできる めちゃくちゃアラアラな毎日 魔法つかいプリキュア！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ |-| English= M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! Âla Âla Âla・Âla mode The latest best weapon is the linkle magic wand Âla Âla Âla・thank you Let's meet each other in the sky "Today is a bright and sunny day!" "Rain boots and the rain would be awesome too!" "Twirling, whirling goes the weather, it just keeps changing!" Cure Up・RaPaPa! Being selfish is not really that flattering You can say that freedom's awesome But you know we have a lot of rules to follow for a reason too Let's get gelato, let get enough for・one polar bear or just us three We had to bring a smile to that cheeky and naughty puppy dog's face I have to do my homework myself and use my own power in sports too! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Light through a prism creates a pink pool That must have been a bunch of nonsense, sorry for that Magical User Pretty Cure! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! "Âla Âla Âla・Which magic would you like for this dream that you’re having it would seem?" "Happiness is what I want to share with you and everyone else too" Âla Âla Âla・thank you I do want to thank you from the bottom of my heart Please do not tell me the answer to all that you know Cure Up・RaPaPa! The history that we learned from all those textbooks "Tell us to save those in a pinch!" Wait one second you cannot just go and change the history, you know We can’t back down now just yet as us three have opened that door together We fly in the sky to the shining stars to bring a blessed day to the world We can invent our destiny with a little bit of hope and hard work M.A.H.O M.A.H.O If I believe I can, definitely get it done Oh dear we can't help but be reckless every day Magical User Pretty Cure! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! We can see our dreams in the light that is pouring freely from all our hearts We can the the truth because we have each other and everyone’s magic as well I have to do my homework myself and use my own power in sports too! When we have to sing, when we have to run, to bring a blessed day to the world Our experience and our destinies are because of hard work and hope M.A.H.O M.A.H.O If I believe I can, definitely get it done Oh dear we can't help but be reckless every day Magical User Pretty Cure! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Magic Girls Pretty Cure!